The Last Hot Dog Ever
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Alex just wants some lunch, but how will she do so when she is chased by a crowd of students competing over the very last hot dog at the school?


The minute human student alex set foot in the cafeteria after gym, she had noticed something was already off.

She noticed all of the other students were still waiting in line. At first, she just shrugged it off. That is until another student walked to her and said, "Look a bit closer."

As she walked closer, she noticed that the line of students was more like a group of angry tyrants wanting to burn down someone's house for the sake of one's despair. She thought to herself, "Why are they all so angry?" She may have a disability, but she was still able to communicate.

She tried to ask one of the students why there was an angry mob right in front of the lunch lady, but said student just shoved her away, causing her to tumble to the ground. "Ow! That hurt!" She shouted, left with a bruise on her bum.

She was thinking of asking them again, but simply believing that they would decide to keep the fire growing rather then answer her question, she put that aside.

She managed to get herself back up, and just decided to just look for the cause of the hubabaloo. That hubabaloo turned out to be the lunch lady, who surprisingly turned out to be a female iron golem, being bombarded with insults and verbally abusive phrases from some of the students. "Kids, just chill! I know this is bad, but this is the only hot dog i have left!"

What alex had heard her say managed to solve everything in a split second. All of the students in the minecraft realm were fighting over who got to have the last hot dog.

Sure, she's seen people get in competitions before, but not like this! Not even in a cafeteria!

Initially, she had no interest in being a part of it, despite all of the other students asking her who got to get the hot dog. She had no response. The students just took her silence as no and went back to their petty food competition.

Alex also noticed the iron golem lunch lady being so sick and tired of the whole competition, that she screamed, "Forget it! I'm going on a break!" She felt like she needed to get her to come back and sort it out, but it was no use as the lunch lady had already left through the exit door.

She felt like complaining to the principal, but she figured she needed to try and get as far away from the situation as possible. She knew she didn't want to get hurt for the second time, or even worse, have leftover food being aimed at her face.

However, as she was still walking, the hot dog from before had flown so high, that it ended up landing in her right hand. She didn't notice that hot dog in her hand until she stopped walking to feel the dead sense of realization in her mind. _The last hot dog had somehow landed in her right hand._

She gasped, and all the students heard her and noticed that last piece of juicy meat in her right hand.

 **"LET'S GET IT!"**

All the students ran towards her like a fan crazed crowd chasing after a popular celebrity.

Knowing the situation that she was in, the only rational option was to run. Run away from the hot dog crazed crowd of students.

As the crowd ran closer to alex, she only ran even faster. As she was still running, still having the hot dog in her hand, rapid thoughts ran through her mind. _"Run. Run. Just keep running until you lose the crowd."_

She was looking for a secluded spot to hide until surprisingly, she found the girl's room. She ran over there and closed the door shut before sitting down to take a deep breath.

She waited until the noise had died down. She then looked at the hot dog and thought, "Hmmm, this hot dog does look tasty."

She smiled to herself, knowing she was going have a good memory of such good food, but as she opened her mouth and was just about to eat it, another girl had burst out of one of the bathroom stalls screaming **"YOU BETTER NOT EAT THAT HOT DOG! THAT BELONGS TO ME!"**

Alex screamed back and ran out of the girl's room with the other girl pursuing after the hot dog.

She was panting, her heart rapidly beating at an impossibly fast rate. Perhaps the girl's room wasn't the best idea for a hiding place. It was almost as if the universe around her was starting to be like a merry go round. As she kept running, she noticed one of the gym doors still open.

She ran to the gym to try and hide from that hot dog-obsessed student. Again, she sat down and waited for the situation to grow silent and eat her favorite piece of meat in peace.

"Oh, finally. Now i can- " she was cut off by a huge group of students standing in front of her, looking at the hot dog she was still holding. The look on alex's face said, "Are you seriously kidding me right now?"

A loud bang erupted as she escaped the gym and tried to escape everyone else. "These people are NUTS!" Alex thought to herself. The situation was beginning to become dire at this point, and she was just about ready to pass out before she had found the perfect hiding spot, the janitor's closet.

Of course for alex, the janitor's closet was located at the now messy cafeteria with all the food being thrown on the floor and onto the walls like no tomorrow.

She ran to the janitor's closet to hide there. Unfortunately, as she was just about to sit back down, all the students managed to catch up to her, and just gave her nothing but giddy yet sinister glares. They drew closer and closer towards her before she thought to herself, "Just do it!" She threw the hot dog onto the floor and all the students ran towards it and began to fight and bite at each other like a pack of werewolves.

Alex stood up to see the positive result of her solution, and let out a sigh of relief. Even though she had to sacrifice her favorite meal, atleast she was able to relax.

As she was about to walk out the door, she ended up receiving a note that says, "Please see me after class." It was of course a detention slip. She said to herself, "Why is this given to me?" She looked on the back which said, "Reason: participating in a fight on school grounds."

Someway, somehow, the principal knew she had participated in that hot dog fight even though she was clearly trying to escape unharmed.

She just walked back to the principal's office, crumbling the paper in the process.

The End.


End file.
